Currently, conventional electric toy vehicles often do not have any fixed rails. When their power supply is turned on, they would therefore travel in a straight line or in loops with fixed patterns without any changes. This produces a result which becomes monotonous and dull, and gradually becomes unacceptable to most children. In addition, children cannot use their own ideas to make the toy vehicles travel according to their concepts. Such toy vehicles therefore lack the proper actions to exercise and reinforce the children's intelligence and trigger their ingenuity and creativity.